


The Secret Places of Our Hearts

by infinite_regress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Duty of Care, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Truth, Word Play, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress
Summary: Sometimes we build walls. Sometimes we tear them down.





	The Secret Places of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalays/gifts).



She's hugged him into submission, tearing down walls of doubt and duty that had sprung up in the secret places of his hearts, dismantling that old, rugged wall, one word, one glance, one touch at a time. 

She’s here with him now, silently watching, waiting with a smile in her eyes.

So like him, in so many ways. He can’t take his eyes of her. 

There’s stardust in her heart, he can see it. 

She sees him, completely, and she tells him so, fingers playing across his chest, lips blooming into a question.

It only takes one kiss, a fleeting kiss, a single blossom on the breeze, a lone wisp of mist on a spring morning, a gentle whisper in the dark.

A spark. 

Illumination. 

She wants him.

He needs her. More than breath, more than freedom, more than he needs his own soul, he needs her.

There’s an irresistible power in passion so long in the making. It’s love ground down to its constituent parts, so vital, so impossible, so necessary, that once unmasked, it can never be unknown. 

Slowly, deliberately, they strip each other. Unbuttoned, unhooked, and unzipped, until nothing remains between them. Love laid bare. Every atom of him rejoices in her. Skin on skin, double sweet, hot and raw, panting and aching and calling, and in that moment of unravelling he bares himself to the bone, stripping away layers of lies, half-truths and conceits, peeling back unspoken promises. Translating duty into truth.

He loves her, completely, and he tells her so.

She already knows.

She loved him from the first moment he guarded her window, only she didn’t know it then. She loved him on Trenzalore, enough to tear herself apart. She loved him, in truth, in a town called Christmas, and she loved him through tears long after that. She never stopped.

She never will.

We’re joined now, she says. Fused, merged, complete. Bound together through the ravages of time, Tethered. 

Welcome, she whispers, to the secret places of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, except experimentation with words, structure, and ideas. Not even sure if it works. Let me know, dear friends!


End file.
